vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aya Brea
Summary Aya Brea (アヤ・ブレア Aya Burea?) is the is the central character and main protagonist of the Parasite Eve video game series developed by Square Enix (formally Square). The character first appears in the 1998 role-playing video game Parasite Eve. In the game, she is a rookie NYPD officer who faces off against Eve, a being created by sentient mitochondria wishing to conquer life on earth. In the 2000 sequel Parasite Eve II, Aya, now working for the FBI, is investigating further activities involving mitochondria. In the 2010 game she is the false protagonist The 3rd Birthday, an amnesiac Aya is found by the Counter Twisted Investigation (CTI) unit to fight against the "Twisted", a mitochondria-spawned creature that has taken over Manhattan. In the first game, the player can rename her, although her default and canon name is Aya (pronounced eye-ya). As she reveals to Gary Douglas in Parasite Eve II, her name is of Japanese origins, possibly as meaning color "彩“ or one of various other meanings. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B/8-B, potentially 5-C Name: Aya Brea Origin: Parasite Eve Gender: Female Classification: Human with Advanced Mitochondria, Former NYPD officer, Former MIST (Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team) agent, CTI (Counter Twisted Investigation) agent Age: 38 (Biologically 25) Destructive Capacity: Wall level+ to building level with weapons, building level+ to city block level with heavy weapons, potentially lifewiper with her powers Range: Several meters with projectiles Speed: Superhuman, hypersonic+ reactions/reflexes (can keep up with Eve who can attack jet fighter pilots while they were in mid-flight), possibly lightning timer (she can either dodge it or tank it), Hypersonic+ in LIBERATE Durability: Building level+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: Superhuman Stamina: Large Standard Equipment: An assault rifle, shotgun, sniper rifle, pistol, grenades, and tonfa baton. Various heavy weapons, including a gunblade Intelligence: Combat genius, average human level intelligence Powers and abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, experience combatant, highly trained and skilled in firearms, immortality (type 1), can use Parasite Energy granted by her superior Mitochondrial Evolution, able to harness the energy in her cells for the use of healing (only limited to her own body), make herself immune to status effects, can increase her movement speed, can slow enemies movement speed, can drain life, psychokinesis, pyrokinesis (the ability to excite molecules to the point of inciting fire), electrokinesis, can increase the velocity of her bullets, can charge energy into a single bullet creating a devastating blast, shockwaves, barriers, can physically transform herself to amp her stats Weaknesses: She lost some of her abilities at end of the first Parasite Eve including LIBERATE Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Heal:' Aya heals herself '-Scan:' Reveals enemies strengths and weaknesses '-Slow:' Slows down someones movement speed '-Detox:' Aya heals herself from poison '-Barrier:' Aya puts a barrier around herself making herself immune to attacks, but slowly drains her energy '-Energy Shot:' Channels all Aya's energy into a single bullet, which results in a devastating blast '-Confuse:' Confuses the enemies, preventing them from attacking '-Haste:' Increases Aya's movement speed '-Gene Heal:' Steadily regenerates Aya's health '-Medic:' Heal's Aya from all status effects '-Preraise:' Automatically revives Aya when she dies. This only works once, so if Aya is killed again, she will stay dead. '-Full Recover:' Fully stores Aya's health and status '-LIBERATE:' This ability liberates Aya's mitochondria, transforming her. Aya becomes a powerful blue-green mitochondrial creature with wing-like appendages sprouting from her arms. She'll deal out several powerful attacks before transforming back. Powers Regained (Parasite Eve 2) Healing: '-1' Increases mitochondria to enhance energy output and speed healing until the mitochondria weaken. '-2' Improved Healing. Regenerates lost cells at cost of mitochondrial energy. '-3' Advanced Healing. Directly converts mitochondria in the host to energy, promoting rapid healing. Metabolism: '-1' Uses mitochondria to form antibodies, causing a natural immunizing reaction. Not 100% reliable. '-2' Improved Metabolism. Speeds up production of white blood cells to counter toxins. Effective, but still requires time. '-3' Advanced Metabolism. Heightens metabolic rate to lightening speed. Instantly detects neutralizes, and eliminates toxins. Lifedrain: '-1' Indirectly controls mitochondria in adjacent organisms, using them to generate an electrical current to boost healing. '-2' Improved Healing. Regenerates lost cells at cost of mitochondrial energy. '-3' Advanced Healing. Directly converts mitochondria in the host to energy, promoting rapid healing. Pyrokinesis: '-1' Activates mitochondria in the hands, emitting a flash wave of heat. Targets sustain burn damage. '-2' Improved Pyrokinesis. Greater accuracy. Fires two simultaneous bursts, searing target. '-3' Advanced Pyrokinesis. Best accuracy. Fires multiple bursts, causing target sublimation. Combustion: '-1' Activates mitochondria in skin, causing combustion. Heavy burns on the target complicate cutaneous respiration. '-2' Improved Combustion. Greater range of effect, Sears target's lungs, causing internal burns. May cause suffocation. '-3' Advanced Combustion. Best range of effect, Combusts body fat melting target like a candle. Inferno: '-1' Uses radioactive isotopes to set off nuclear fission. The resulting inferno turns targets into lumps of scar tissue. '-2' Improves Inferno. Uses radioactive isotopes to set off nuclear fission. Turns targets into heaps of ash. '-3' Advanced Inferno. Uses radioactive isotopes to set off nuclear fission. Reduces targets to piles of molecules. Necrosis: '-1' Mitochondria focus in the hands and release an electrical charge, necrotizing target's epidermis. '-2' Improved Necrosis. Greater discharge range. Necrotizes cells in target's vital organs. '-3' Advanced Necrosis. Best discharge range. Necrostizes target's osteocytes (bone cells). Plasma: '-1' Activates mitochondria creating a discharge that detonates air molecules. The blast wave knocks down nearby targets. '-2' Improved Plasma. Generates an ion discharge, detonating air molecules. The great blast wave smashes down targets. '-3' Advanced Plasma. Generates an ion discharge, detonating air molecules. The tremendous blast wave flattens targets. Apobiosis: '-1' Activates mitochondria to make an electrical pulse. Paralyzes target by accelerating natural programmed cell death. '-2' Improved Combustion. Greater range of effect, Sears target's lungs, causing internal burns. May cause suffocation. '-3' Advanced combustion. Best range of effect, Combusts body fat melting target like a candle. Antibody: '-1' Uses mitochondria to draw on the earth's magnetic field, forming a protective shield against physical blows around the host. '-2' Improved Antibody. Draws on earth's magnetic field, forming a strong protective sheath against physical blows around the host. '-3' Advances Antibody. Draws on the earth's magnetic field, forming a total protectivs sheath against physical blows around the host. Energyshot: '-1' Using the magnetic field generated by mitochondria, greatly increases bullet velocity. Powerful, but limited duration. '-2' Improved Energyshot. Increases bullet velocity and alters bullet composition to maximize stopping power. '-3' Advanced combustion. Energyshot. Increases bullet velocity and sends a cancerous package of mitochondria with every round. Energyball: '-1' Uses mitochondria to gather thermal energy and form a magnetic field that supports a superconducting orb for defense and attack. '-2' Improved Energyball. Generated two superconducting orbs for defense and attack. '-3' Advanced Energyball. Generated three superconducting orbs that can attack target with a focused energy emission. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Parasite Eve Category:Square Enix Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Gunslingers Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Marksmen Category:Telekinesis